


【霍非衍生】单面镜

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 霍非 - Fandom, 霍非衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 两个小屌丝。非典型霸凌，爱东东。这么长，几乎全是车，我果然爱东东。





	【霍非衍生】单面镜

**《不婚》马明ｘ尤东东《屌丝日记》**

他被公司里那帮恶霸从车库一路生拉硬拽到某个莫名其妙的情趣酒店，夺了眼镜，剥得只剩裤衩，然后抬着扔进一个灯光暧昧的房间。马明躺在地上揉揉摔疼的腰椎，望着空荡荡的房间里大得出奇的落地镜，一脸茫然。但没有茫然太久。  
被强塞进左耳的耳机滋滋啦啦地嘈杂一阵之后，传来那几个噩梦般的声音：**“****蠢货！别他妈拿你屁股对着我们！到那边床上去，人搁那儿放着呢。跟你说了，要敢不听话，这一箱啤酒瓶子准保你脑袋开花。快点！别浪费你大爷们的时间。****”**  
哦，对，想起来了。马明撑着地缓慢地爬起身来，脑子里翻来覆去把自己骂了几十遍，恨不得穿越到一个月前把那个叫马明的傻子劈个七零八碎。  
三十天前，也就是炒了前任老板鱿鱼然后待业多月后，马明抱着大包小包惴惴不安地在新公司大门口逡巡。不要顶嘴，不要交朋友，不要多管闲事，不要长时间对视，马明在原地默念了几遍，深呼吸了一口北京的雾霾，低着头往前台蹭过去。那天直到掏出纸笔开始赶活时，回想被新同事嘘寒问暖的情形，马明仍对与之前天壤之别的待遇感到受宠若惊。  
公司不可能没有霸凌。这是马明从几次跳槽悟到的真理。就自己这副好欺负的样子，如果一时半会儿没成为众矢之的，一定意味着有个可怜虫顶了包。这是真理派生的第二个真命题。要是这种情况下还能被霸凌，要么是自己倒霉，那顶包的离职了；要么是自己犯贱，帮了那个人。  
马明在聒噪的催促声中终于挪到了床边，看清了床上没醒的另一个倒霉蛋，果然是尤东东。马明在心里把多次犯贱以至招来霉运的自己狠狠地扇了一连串耳光。  
  
东东的白T被折腾得皱皱巴巴，摔歪的镜腿虚虚地搭在耳侧，破镜片徒劳地遮掩着颤动的眼皮。马明手足无措，向镜子看去。镜子里只有一个穿着裤衩的傻子和一个昏迷不醒的傻子。  
**“****看什么看，下药了呗，反正等会儿就醒了，你现在上床把那二货的衣服脱了。丑不拉几脏兮兮，看着就闹心。****”**  
马明蹑手蹑脚爬上床，跨跪在东东身上，犹豫片刻，从他T恤下摆卷着边儿慢慢往上掀。薄薄的小腹裹着两排微凸的肋骨，随着熟睡者特有的呼吸频率而翕动，像撬了壳的蚌肉，毫无提防地袒露并展览自己嫩白的肚皮。马明的视线不自然地避过粉珍珠似嵌在蚌肉上的两粒乳头，侧着脸举起东东纤瘦的胳膊把衣袖褪了。睡梦中的东东依旧乖巧，被窄小的圆领卡住时还无意识地扭了扭头，让心虚的马明得以顺利地把T恤夹着黑框眼镜抹下，一溜儿扔到地上。  
**“****你他妈磨蹭什么呢，等半天才脱了个衣服，还有裤子，动作麻溜点儿！****”**  
用这个姿势脱男人裤子让马明羞耻，像要给东东口活儿的前奏。他翘着手指颇为小心地拉下裤链，解了扣子，尽量不碰到裆部，然后倒退到东东脚边，一手一个裤管抬起来左右摇晃。东东腰腿都瘦，蹭了几下也就囫囵把宽松的牛仔裤剥了下来。  
耳机里没有进一步指示，但有轻微的杂乱的谈论声，大概这帮人也没想好到底怎么个刺激法。马明于是转过头，东瞟西瞟还是落回了东东幼稚的花裤衩。不是那条新人会被强行科普的小熊维尼。平角大裤衩正前方印着另一个卡通人物，粉红豹。深粉的大鼻头鼓出一个圆润的弧度，像感冒似的泅着一圈湿漉漉的水印。看来下的药绝不只是迷晕那么简单。  
**“****那个谁，你把他那玩意儿掏出来玩给我们看，给他弄醒为止。妈的死在那儿连点反应都没，让人看个屁啊。****”**  
马明权衡了下头破血流和给别人打手枪的痛苦程度，默默爬回东东身上，手向东东仅剩的裤衩伸过去。粉红豹的鼻头这一会儿的工夫又悄悄胀大了些，成了被马蜂蛰出的大红包，看得人感同身受地痒，忍不住上手去挠。马明用食指戳了戳，硬挺而弹性的匹诺曹似的鼻头微微耸动、延长、膨胀，直至撑成了小飞象鼻子的模样。跟解压球似的好玩。他干脆把整个手掌附上去，团住小东西，用了点力气捏搓。  
东东的性器闷在里面跃跃欲试。那小块潮湿的布料绷得可见纤维，在浅到发白的缝隙间，马明好像看到了隐隐约约的嫩粉色。他咽了咽口水，左手伸向自己裤裆，也揉了两把。比东东的更粗，更硬，更湿，甚至发疼。尤东东还是睡得很熟。马明跪着往前挪了一点，俯下身子，让昂头的性器隔着两层裤衩，紧紧地贴在那一团诱人的肉上，缓慢地摩擦起来。  
**“****哟，你一个雏儿还挺会！继续继续，妈的，都给我看硬了。****”**  
在这件事情上，男人一般并不会因他人叫停而终止，同理也不会因他人催促而偏移。马明尝试着磨了两下，在隔靴搔痒的回味中无师自通地加大了频率和力度，一次比一次重地朝东东的性器撞上去。粗糙的布料和粗鲁的挤压让被勒得生疼的肉具得到些许缓解，贴合处的水渍画着圈不断扩散开来。马明闷头快速地顶撞，摇晃的视界里，东东的白皙消瘦的身子让人口干舌燥。他魔怔似的把两只手从床单上挪开，摁上东东腰腹，留恋地抚了两把，在撞击中一路向两粒红樱摸去。视线随之往上，看过浮起的红印，看过娇俏的小痣，直至对上尤东东惺忪的瞪得圆圆的眼睛。  
  
被抓包的窘迫让欲火上头的马明一时呆住了，可镜子后那帮人没有：**“****愣着干嘛？继续啊！这屌丝今个儿要是跑了，你就拿自个儿脑袋换吧！****”**东东懵懂地转了转头，从情色的房间端详到只剩了一块遮羞布的自己和马明，略微挣扎了一下，想从这个尴尬的迷奸似的境况中逃离。东东的扭动让依旧紧贴的那处来回蹭了蹭，马明刚才吓软了些的性器硬得更甚之前。  
不是第一次因为东东无意识的撩拨起反应，马明突兀地想。有次在打印室门口，东东从里面跑出来，弯腰抱着一摞东西，低头径直撞在他胸口，毛茸茸的发顶隔着衬衫在胸上摩挲，额头的暖意让心脏热得发涨。看着东东抬头露出红着眼尾的狗狗眼，马明没等他开口道歉，就遮掩着自己立起的乳尖和小兄弟慌慌张张去了厕所。  
他猛地福至心灵，摁住东东的两肩，结结巴巴地找补：“我……喜欢你，所以才……”马明说完就后悔了，他甚至不敢去想自己的即兴发挥是为了保命，为了解围，还是内心深处确实这样。但东东安静地躺了回去，从脸到脖子前一片慢慢地泛了红，在马明以为他是憋着气要破口大骂的时候，搓着裤衩边儿害羞地开口：“我下面有点难受……”马明觉得这大概算某种邀请，他大胆地调整了下姿势，把着东东膝盖支开他的双腿。东东在马明炙热的眼神里弱弱地指了指自己后穴，那里的布早已黏答答：“这里好像有点奇怪……”  
**“****操！你他妈是不是男人，上啊！这小东西平常胡子拉碴，没想到床上还挺骚，真他妈便宜你小子了！妈的早知道这样，灌了药就把他上了。****”**  
**“****急什么，让他开个苞，后面咱们再慢慢玩儿呗！****”**  
马明听着耳机里那些下流的荤话，微不可查地皱了皱眉。药效已经完全上来了，东东燥热得小脸通红，裤衩三角区被一波一波涌出的液体反复打湿。马明翻到东东左侧，横着胳膊从下搂过他的肩膀，侧躺着去吻他；右手摸进东东裤头里，试探着去戳那个潮湿的洞口。两人吻技都不好，东东又口干得厉害，小舌头只会轻轻地一遍遍地扫过马明口腔的粘膜，吮走上面的唾液吞咽下去。而下面那张小嘴湿润得很，不依不饶地裹住马明的两根手指，像贴身热舞的女郎肉嘟嘟的事业线。  
手指误打误撞地戳到了一个凸起的地方，刮了几下后，东东绷紧身子，牙齿无意识地咬上马明的舌头。马明感觉手指被颤动的肉壁搅住，一股股温凉的液体喷在自己埋在裤衩里的小臂上。迷迷糊糊射完精的东东慌忙松了牙齿，手足无措，傻乎乎舔了舔马明被咬的舌头：“对不起……还有那个，谢谢……”在马明印象里，东东好像无时无刻不在道歉和道谢，向那些凶手或伪善的看客。而对他，除了这些以外，还有在感恩节午后的茶水间里偷偷塞过来的一张卡片，据说为了感谢这位给予他最多善意的好人。马明藏藏掖掖地揣着贺卡回去，被刻薄的同事八卦东东找他的原因。懦弱的好人马明胡诌道，他让我帮忙，我懒得理他。那张明媚真挚又带点羞怯的小脸和身下人重合，马明心里酸胀。  
  
**“****我日，脱裤子操进去不会啊，蠢货一个，这个还要人教？****”**  
马明抽出手，挪到自己裤衩边犹犹豫豫地停住。反倒是东东主动。汗湿的小手覆上那只还沾着粘液的手，领着它褪下了马明的内裤。憋得紫红的大家伙儿在东东暖和的手心里兴奋地跳动。马明趴在东东身上，直至将他胯部整个拢住，然后遮遮掩掩地拽下了宽松的裤衩——在那帮恶霸的淫笑里，他突然很想反抗，哪怕能做的只是将指令偷偷打个折扣，让他们看不见东东的美好。  
他跪在东东支起双膝的腿间，左手捂着东东又抬头的分身，右手虚虚着竖在东东小屁股和脚踝之间，费了很长工夫，终于别别扭扭地将火热的肉棍艰难地挤进了那个微微张开的粉色小口中。这个姿势确实做起来不舒服，但很安全。镜子在床右侧，与躺着的他们平行。坏人们看不到东东，他是我的，马明想着自己小小心机达成的大大成就，满足且骄傲。  
**“****你个傻逼，他妈的你们俩腿都挡着了，让老子看什么？看你那根丑东西？把那贱货的骚穴露出来会不会！屁股扭过来！****”**  
聒噪依旧在聒噪，但人造工具里矫揉造作的电波终究抵不过原始的律动。马明固执地坚持着这个限制发挥的体位，只靠腰胯缓缓抽出大半截仿佛被章鱼爪吸住的性器，再劈开簇拥起来的肠肉顶回去。像捣衣的锤杵在潺潺溪水里搅弄，像滚烫的舌头钻进果冻爽窄小的口子里舔舐，像列车迎着泄光处悠长而喑哑的呼唤行驶，却困在隧道里往复穿梭。东东攥紧床单，红着脸低低地轻唤，下唇咬出一片青白的痕迹，小脑袋晕晕乎乎地一次次向松软的枕头撞去。那一连串的低唤软绵绵，轻飘飘，甚至不如胯骨对屁股的撞击声，后穴叽叽咕咕的水声，或者撸管的手揉过耻毛的摩擦声响亮，可马明听得愉悦到失控，于是他抵住那个凸点研磨，直到东东拔高声音的惊喘盖住了所有噪音。  
“慢慢……一点……”支离破碎的字节如断断续续的泪水和喘息从东东体内被肏出，东东侧了侧脸，在晃动中吃力地伸手安抚身上那个发狂的男人。抖抖索索的小手挠了挠马明搭在他屁股上的右手，又在撞击中无力地砸在床上。几下乖巧的轻挠让马明反而更想肏得再深再快更久些，哪怕活生生在他身上精尽人亡。马明忽然理解了那天宁愿迟到也不想撇下路边小奶狗的东东，他在公司的落地窗里看着楼下的东东抱着小奶狗耐心顺毛，小小的狗爪讨好地拨弄他的衣袖，就像东东现在这样，让人爱意泛滥到万劫不复。  
**“****卧槽，这个尤东东太他妈诱了，看那小嘴小脸还有眼睛都红通通的，妈的，等会儿非干死他不可！****”**  
马明咬着后槽牙，怒意像邪火腾地烧红了眼睛。他俯身含住东东的嘴唇，引着他转回仰面的姿势。和身下猛然加快的频率同步，用舌尖狠狠地在东东嘴里模仿性交的抽插。整个压上东东的身体将交合处盖得严丝合缝，他腾出左手，悄摸摘下耳机，让它顺着床滚到地上。世界清静了。  
他知道镜子后那帮人应该正看着活春宫打飞机，这时候不见得还会再有时间下新的指令。但他不是为了这个才敢扔掉耳机。马明在轰然而起的勇气里动着胯卖力地抽动，让性器一次次深入温热紧致的肠道，叩响那个隐秘的凸点，直到磨得生疼的肉壁瑟缩，直到东东颤抖着失声惊叫，直到精液汹涌地灌入深处，直到东东的白浊打湿他的耻毛——彻底合为一体。  
  
马明长手长脚地盖住东东脱力瘫在床上的身子，扯过床单裹住他俩。东东埋在他肩窝里急促地喘着气，困倦地微阖着眼。马明蹭了蹭他的卷毛，闷声笑起来。“怎么了？”东东睁眼看他。“我突然想到，上次团建你喝醉了发酒疯，就剩我扶你回去。你非说自个儿没醉，然后哇地吐了我一身，把裤子弄得白兮兮湿了一片……和你刚才一样。”最后半句被马明压低声音渲染得很是色情，东东反应过来以后龇了龇牙，一口咬在了这个流氓的脸上，轻轻地。  
装模作样痛叫一声，骗到东东的呼呼后，马明一把搂住他，迟疑地开口：“我们私奔吧？”一个轻快的小声的“好”飘进马明的耳朵，附带着小胡子贴着胸口柔软的轻蹭。这时，沉闷杂乱的拍打声传来。东东奇怪地四处查看，马明掰过他的头揉了揉：“乖，等老公去看看，你盖着床单好好休息，千万别乱跑。”马明小心翼翼地从床单里退出去，套上内裤，开了门出去。尤东东一直把头埋在床单里，感受着性器啵地拔出后，粘稠的白液汩汩从合不上的小洞里流出，又羞臊又欢欣。  
最开始透过床单的是似乎近在咫尺的争吵声，然后是噼里啪啦持续了好一阵子的碎裂声，摔门声，最后静了。东东惊恐而忧心地探出头，围着床单就开门冲了出去。这不是一个独立的房间。门外是空荡荡的厅室，而紧贴着刚才的房间另有一个门开着。东东站在门口，先看见那个小暗间里的一面墙，镜像般地映出刚才两人所处的暧昧空间。在明明灭灭的光里，他又看见站在那儿只穿了一个裤衩的马明。赤脚下是层层叠叠的碎玻璃，头顶上是暗绿的玻璃渣交融着猩红的血水，那刚才揉过他头顶的右手还紧攥着一个只剩下瓶口的啤酒瓶。  
“你怎么来了？不是跟你说别出来吗！”马明踩着一路玻璃冲到门口，气急败坏。那样的气急败坏几乎是绝望，悲伤，而非恼怒的。没有人会看不懂这个场面意味着什么，霸凌的阴谋，懦弱的从犯，尽管倒戈了，可倒戈的坏人应该也是坏人吧，马明自暴自弃地想。除非是傻子才会看不懂。  
尤东东没有搭话，手抚上马明挂着血迹的右脸。那上面淌着若干条蜿蜒的血痕，轧过簇新的牙印，几缕血色因此藏进了牙齿形状的微型沟壑里。  
“我……我好像把你的脸上咬出血了。”  
  
老实人怕流氓地痞，流氓地痞怕不要命的。  
生活对于屌丝来说也是个流氓地痞，而有了爱情的屌丝甚至是可以不要命的。于是三年后，两个拼命三郎攒够了钱，买了一个小户型。  
小户型很小，但有着大大的双人床，床边儿上立着大大的落地镜，普通的一面的那种。

\- FIN -


End file.
